


Bedroom Hymns

by bedeliaswine



Category: Hannibal (TV), The Fall (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:52:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedeliaswine/pseuds/bedeliaswine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella slipped the card of her room and opened the door.</p><p>"Psychiatrists first", she told Bedelia. Once the other blonde got into the suite, Stella talked again.</p><p>"May I take your coat?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedroom Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little experiment, try it.

Stella slipped the card of her room and opened the door.

"Psychiatrists first", she told Bedelia. Once the other blonde got into the suite, Stella talked again.

"May I take your coat?"

"Sure" the mysterious woman replied. She slid it of her shoulders revealing an open back blouse, something Stella hadn't noticed at the bar. 

Something that triggered a wave of desire through her spine.

"Do you have anything to drink?" Bedelia asked, interrupting the silence of the room. 

"Scotch or red wine? I can order something else if you want to-"

"The wine will make it", Bedelia replied. 

Stella went to a mini container that was over the coffee maker and got the bottle of wine out of it. She grabbed two glasses and poured the red liquid in them. 

Before returning to her bed, she heard the click of the light switch. It was all dark. 

"Bedelia?" she asked. No response.  
She tried to grab her cellphone from the right pocket of her black trousers, but she then remembered that it was in her coat.

"Bedelia, are you there?" she asked again. 

The light slowly came back again. The room was barely lighten up. 'Sex light', Stella thought to herself. Finally, a low voice answered her.

"I am here".

Stella followed the sound of the voice until her eyes met a slender figure in the dark. 

The figure looked like a painting. Bedelia's golden curls fell over her shoulders, undone from the perfect shape they had at the conference. She wasn't wearing her blouse nor her skirt. They had been replaced by lacy black lingerie with stockings, paired with black high heels. The lingerie was almost see through, revealing Bedelia's perfectly formed breasts. 

Stella was speechless. But not motionless. 

Quickly, she made her way to Bedelia's side, taking her time to study every inch of her. She moved around the slender figure, analyzing every curve, the form of Bedelia's back, the roundness of her butt, the light her golden breasts caught from the room, and mostly the silent expression of her lover's eyes.

"What do you need, Bedelia?" Stella said, standing face to face with the psychiatrist.

"Free the beast" she simply said. 

In a matter of seconds, pink lips met glossy ones. The women fought to devour each other, tasting and nipping, licking and sucking. Stella forced her tongue into Bedelia's mouth, and the kiss began to feel sloppy, they wanted it to be eternal but somehow the women remembered they both were humans so they separated each other to take a gasp of air. 

A moment later, Bedelia begun to undo Stella's buttons, caressing her nipples over her lacy bra. Then, she started to feel Stella's strong back, muscles moving from excitement, reacting to the other blonde's touch.

Finally, she undid Stella's trousers and started to place kisses on her thighs. 

The DSI cupped Bedelia's face with her hands and kissed her again, this time less hungrily. Their mouths fit perfectly, like a lock and its key. Stella pushed Bedelia on the bed, one hand grabbing a breast and another one undoing her lover's stockings. When they were done, the hand ran over Bedelia's thigh and lightly pressed her thumb on her already wet center.

"Stella..." Bedelia said. "I can't take it anymore".

"You'll have to wait, it's the price of fairly and properly feeding your sexual appetite", the husky voice of the British woman replied. 

But Bedelia was impatient. She freed herself form Stella's grasp and set herself over the woman. 'My woman', Bedelia thought. 

Slowly, tender kisses made her way up to Stella's lips, since Bedelia wanted to taste the skin that covered the blonde's heartbeat.  
Every little spot in Stella's soft porcelain skin was covered in a mixture of cold saliva and a pinch of red lipstick.

Bedelia rose from the little trip to the stars she was having. Blue eyes met turquoise ones, and the lust of both women stood over their sanity. 

"Delia..."

"Keep quiet. You shall not talk".

Bedelia gently kissed the other woman's lips, taking her time to recreate their form in her memory palace. She slowly moved backwards, to the place where she'd have not only power, but also a begging Stella under her breath.  
She began to lick the top of the blonde's right ear, letting it trace it to perfection. Soft moans echoed in the room, and Bedelia felt them like a soft piece of silk on her ears. A bite came soon after, breaking the slow peace of the music that Stella's lungs were producing a little while ago.  
Bedelia let the ear rest and continued her journey on the other ear. Then, she placed a leg between the blonde's own and carefully put her tight over her lover's center. Between the rubbing, the licking, the bitting and the sweating, the room's atmosphere felt heavy with desire, yet still it managed itself to remain calm and angelic.

Stella tried to free herself from Bedelia, but her mind was too far away for thinking straight. 'What a funny thing', she thought to herself, because what she was doing was far from being straight.  
Meanwhile, Bedelia ran her hands up and down Stella's body, recreating the curves of her hips, the lines of her perfectly toned abdomen, up to Stella's still covered breasts. The black lingerie felt almost unreal, as every touch got through it easily.

Bedelia sat down over Stella, removing her brassiere and kissing her clearly aching nipples. She sucked and sucked, giving each one of them a proper treatment. She then got down on Stella, and removed her soaked panties. The scent of arousal creeped into Bedelia's nose, and it drove her mad. 

"Go for it, please" Stella begged. 

Within seconds, Bedelia started to lick the DSI's center. Her swollen clit was like a piece of candy for Bedelia, which made her more eager to fuck her lover.  
She easily slid two fingers in Stella, letting them slowly fill the British woman. A moan escaped Stella's mouth, and it motioned Bedelia to insert another finger. Three, four, five thrusts, and with each one of them Stella moved her pelvis closer to Bedelia's. She also had messed up Bedelia's hair easily, as she was fulminating her with pleasure. 

Exactly at the tenth thrust, and with Bedelia's name in her mouth, Stella came. Bedelia eagerly licked off all of her lover's moisture, still making a shaky Stella scream. 

The psychiatrist then rose and cupped Stella's face in her hands, giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Stella briefly tasted herself while caressing Bedelia's butt. She was interrupted by a merely inaudible whisper. 

"Don't", Bedelia said. "I know you're used to be in control, but for once, just let go".

Stella only managed to nod. Bedelia laid besides her in the king sized bed, resting her chin on Stella's head, now and then planting a kiss on her head, while the other woman closed her eyes and placed her head near the psychiatrist's heartbeat. It was soft, tender, like a lullaby. That sound and the smell of fresh sex drove Stella to a blissful state.

When Bedelia felt Stella's breathing slow down, she doubted about leaving or staying.  
A rather possessive leg climbed up Bedelia's, and that was her cue for staying.

The blonde heads of both woman wouldn't be chased by the ghosts of their monsters this time.  
Instead, they would be floating in space, safe, in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic, and of course it had to be including two of my favorite characters.  
> I took the initiative by Gillian's request about Scully x Stella art/fics, with just a little twist.  
> I hope you enjoyed it, and kudos to you if you recognized the song from the tittle! If not, it is a song by Florence + The Machine (my favorite band, by the way).  
> Bye for now!


End file.
